As a processing apparatus for perform cutting and boring relative to a workpiece, there is a processing apparatus using laser (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The processing apparatus described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 performs the cutting and the boring relative to the workpiece by irradiating the workpiece with the laser. Also, Patent Literature 1 discloses a laser processing method for performing the bore processing by irradiating the workpiece with laser light having at least two kinds of wavelengths. The laser processing method includes a step for performing processing by irradiating positions along an inner circumference of the bore with first laser light having a spot diameter smaller than a diameter of the bore and a step for irradiating positions inner than the inner circumference of the bore with second laser light having a spot diameter smaller than the diameter of the bore and a wavelength longer than that of the first laser light. In the laser processing method, a part to which the processing has not been performed in a previous step is processed in a subsequent step. Also, Patent Literature 1 discloses an apparatus which combines galvanomirrors and shifts the irradiation positions of the first laser light. Patent Literature 2 discloses to have a structure in which a coil is provided in a structure body for holding a lens and a permanent magnet is provided on a base and to rotationally operate the lens by driving the coil and turn focal points.
Also, Patent Literature 3 which has been previously filed by the applicant of this application discloses a processing apparatus including a CO2 laser oscillator and an excimer laser oscillator. The processing apparatus performs cutting or boring processing of a plastic member or a FRP member by using two lasers, i.e., CO2 laser beam and excimer laser beam and irradiating with the CO2 laser beam. Subsequently, the processing apparatus removes a carbonized layer or a heat affected layer generated on the cut surface by irradiating the cut surface and an adjacent region of the same with the excimer laser beam. The processing apparatus described in Patent Literature 3 makes the excimer laser beam have a ring-shaped cross section, inserts the CO2 laser beam into a hollow part of the laser beam, and make the optical axes of the both laser beams be the same. After that, the processing apparatus transmits both laser beams in the same transmission path, guides them near the cutting unit or a boring processing unit of the plastic member or the FRP member, and separates both the laser beams near the cutting unit or a boring processing unit again.